The Hafling
by magnificent dragoness
Summary: Ara is the Ice dragon slayer. When she meets Fairy Tail will they be able to help her find her twin brother she lost at birth. But wait she was already a member. But how can this be? You just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

dragoness does not own Fairy Tail

"Hey who are you?" said a teenage boy to a girl. "I am Gray Fullbuster. Welcome to Fairy Tail are you new?" He saw the girl tense at his name then relax. "I am Ara and this is Starla." she says while holding a white exceed in a panda suit up. "Cool are you a dragon slayer? What's your last name?" he asks while looking around the wooden building. "Yes I am a dragon slayer. May I speak to Master Makarov please?" Gray sighs then leads the cloaked girl to the rickety stairs rather slowly. "You never anwsered my questions you know." "I will tell my last name later and no i am not new Gray." At that he led her to a crowded door on the second floor and left for the time being.

After Ara entered Makarov's office. She spotted a worn desk with scattered paaper everywhere. Then she turned to see a second desk with even more paperwork. "Must be Laxus' desk. Master I'm back! You can come out now!" Ara shouted. She waited a few minutes then a small man popped up. "Ara is that you?! I thought you died! We all did actually." Makarov said. "I was sent to Edolas and I brought back Lisanna and the Exceeds. Was almost killed then. I also went through a few things. I have been trying to find some people to. But, my question is when did you find Gray?" she says with a dark aura. Makarov looked very grim at that. "He came a day before you left. We didn't know his last name till after you left." Ara just sighs and continues. "May I have my guild mark back please? Mine disappeared a few years ago." Master just smiles and nods. He gave her the stamp on her stomach in red. "Let's go back down stairs and introduce you... again. Everyone is sad today because you disappeared today." "Oh fine then let us go." She starts toward the door and puts down her hood revealing her scared face and brown striped hair. Master Makarov just smiles while he opens the door. He started to head to the balcony and Ara followed. "Hey master I'll be on the beams so point up." says Ara as she disappears into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragoness doesn't own Fairy Tail (She wishes she could though)**

 **Chapter 2**

Everyone in the guild was saddened on this day. Master would always say a small speech about a girl called the Fallen Fairy. None of the teens in the guild knew who the girl was accept a few. But, today was a different day. All the older people were stil sad even Laxus, which was weird.

Master Makarov stood on the balcony like every year but he had a smile instead of a sad look. "Everyone before i go to my yearly speech for the lost one we loved. We have a new addition to the family!" Makarov yells while pointimg up to the wooden beams above. There sittingquite relaxed was a girl of about 16. She had on red pants and a purple bikini top. Her hair was dark blue with brown strips running through. Then out of the blue Gray yells " Hey what are you doing up there?" Ara looked down and heard a gasp. SHe had one peircing blue eye and a white covered eye with a scar on it. Ara just continued to eat the ice she got out of no where. "HEY! Get down here you need to introduce yourself. Again!" yelled just sighs and and jumps off in a flurry of ice. "No she died. You are not real." yelled a small bluenette named Levy. "Oh it's me Levy. I also brought a present for you all. LISSANA!" Ara yelled quite loudly.

Lisanna appeared just as Ara disappeared to the bar. Everyone stopped paying attention to Ara and started to talk to Lissana. "ARA help Starla! Starla didn't know where you were." a white exceed says. "Sorry Starla I was busy reuniting friends." says Ara quietly. "But you need to reconnect to. They were your friends to! Plus we need to find Snow!" "SNOW is gone Starla! She left us alone! I haven't found my family at all either!" yelled Ara. Then with the guild quiet someone yelled " ARA FULLBUSTER!" "Oh crap! Starla let's go. I told you it was to soon! Master I will see you in two years exactly!" With that said everyone became sad again. "Master who said ara fullbuster? Why didn't you tell me her last name?!" Gray said.

Master suppressed a look and said "Oh gray. Ara is your twin sister. She joined just before you came and then became everyones friend. She stole an S-Class mission at age 7. People have been looking for her for a long time." Gray looked disbelivingly at the man. Soon he said " Why are they after her?" Makarov started to laugh very hard and said " I thought you knew. She is the Ice- dragon slayer. She freed the exceeds and Lissana. She even does tough jobs for the Magic counsel so i have have all thought she had died long ago. No one has seen her face but us and her old captors." With that he clapped his hands over his mouth with a worried expression on his face. Gray decided to say "What captors? I saw her eat pure ice and the scar. Where did she get it?" Makarov's face showed a smirk and said, "We'll have to wait now won't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragoness doesn't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 3**

Two years had pass since Ara fullbuster had taken a step in to fairy tail. As she walked to the guild she pondered what to do when she got there. By the time Ara thought of something she arrived at the guild and opened the old oaken doors. In the past she had learned to duck when she would enter but you see she forgot to today. Ara felt a sharp pain in her face. "Who in the hell threw that!?" she screamed.

Everyone just stared at her for a few moments. " Ara is that you?" Makarov said out of the blue. "Huh yeah it's me I finally escaped those people." she explained. Gray then decided to walk into the guild to see a large crowd in the center of the room. He walked up to see and saw Ara. He smiled then said " What up sis? I have a question. How did you get those scars?" Ara tensed as soon as Gray started to talk but finally after a few moments she walks to a chair and starts to speak. " My dragon, Snow, abandoned me after after seven years of raising me. After a few weeks I found Makarov and came to the guild. I stole an S-Class request and left. While away i was captured by a dark guild called Dark Heart." The guild saw Ara start to cry softly then continue. " They captured and tortured me. Then they implanted me with an opposite dragon slayer lacrima in my eye." At this point everyone could see her tears . "When they knew i had adjusted to the lacrima they experiemented and whipped me. I finally escaped from them... but they found me. That i why I ran two years ago. They had found me." At that she became silent. She quickly wiped away her tears and and said " Now lets forget that and go to the island. I know we have the S-Class trials soon now. Meet you there!" She screamed to them all running away and out of the guild. An hour later she met the contestants at the docks along with Starla. When on the boat Ara closed her eyes and put her sound pods on.

The boat ride was peaceful for the most part. Everyone was waiting for the fun to comense. When the people made it to land they all split up to go down seperet paths. Ara and Starla started to walk down a pitch black tunnel that smalled wrath badly of fish. Ara was the first to see the dot of light at the end of the tunnel as they walked. Then she emerged from the darkness into a light pasture with a figure in the middle. She saw who she was to defeat and loved it to the bone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragoness doesn't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 4**

Gray saw a form emerge from the opposite tunnel. The first thing he saw was her red pants and grew worried. He also saw the wicked smile she wore. "Really! Really! Her, I have to fight her!" he yelled to the sky. Then in a sudden jolt he felt a stab of pain in his back. He turned to see a different person with a sword in his back. The man with an evil glnt in his eyes pushed the sword further into his back. Gray turned to a fear stricken Ara and mouthed "Help me please." with that said the world went dark.

Ara had loved the sight of Gray complaining to the sky. Then with horror she saw a green eyed man stab her big brother in the back. When she saw the brother she knew for literally 10 minutes mouth for help it struck a cord in her heart. She felt a rush of emotion so strong it brought her to her knees. She felt the pain of something portruding from her back. Then she felt her nails grow longer and a tail wripping her fresh red pants. "Ahhhh! Starla get help! NOW!" Ara screamed to her exceed. She saw a flash of white fur flying toward a large tree. "AHHHH!" she continued to scream in pain. The man with green eyes started to look worried when he called "Glenn, andrew! Help I need you!" Finally Ara saw the colors brighten and her vision improve. She heard like she never could before and she knew the transformation was over. Ara looked to the green eyed man and was about to say something when she was interupted.

"Albert where are you? There you are man. Why did you scream?" a man with brown eyes said not noticing Ara. Soon someone came from behind Ara and screamed at the top of their lungs. Ara turned and saw the people from Fairy Tail there. " So you are Fairy Tail's supposed weapon. Huh? I knew she would be here just like Justin said." the man known as Albert said stepping over Gray. "What are you doing here? You are not welcome here, leave!" Ara said in a voice like a demon. At that point Makarov walked up wIth pride. "Who are you fine gentleman?" he said polietly. "We are Albert, Andrew, and Glen. We are from Dark Heart the guild. We came for the Ice Dragon Slayer you have. We want her back." the brown eyed man said. At this point Ara was wanting to go fly and destroy something. Everyone still had their eyes on her with fear. But, one person didn't. He walked to Ara and tried to hug her. She just backed away and said "Natsu, don't touch me. Please help Gray he's hurt really badly." Then at that point she started to cry and flap her dragon like wings. Natsu just nods and picks Gray up. Though when he walks away and Ara is about to fly away they hear something. Every single person looked to the sky but Ara and gasps. "You arrive after 4 years huh?!" is said out of the blue by Ara. Everyone else just stares to the sky at the great black dragon aloft in the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragoness doesn't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 5**

Every person on the small island had the same name on their lips. "Acnologia" Every person whispered at the same time. The three men from Dark Heart turned to Ara in disbelief. "What did you do?" one of them said. "I didn't do anything. He came of his own free will. But might have been influenced by Zeref.""That would be correct young lady. I control him." said a voice of pure evil from above.

Now even more confused they looked up and saw a teen with shaggy black hair and black and white clothes. "Oh Zeref what are you doing here?This isn't where you are supposed to be." Ara said walking forward. "Oh Ara I came to destroy you. You either kill me now or die with your friends by a dragon." said Zeref smirking. "DIE you asshole!" screamed Ara as she attacked him. She managed a swift punch square in the face before he attacked. He swept a dark beam of black killing light towards her. She dodged and flew towards him at high speeds. She swept her own Hell fire and Ice Dragon roar towards him quickly. Zeref didn't have time to dodge and was hit square in the chest. "Stay down Zeref. NOW! If you don't I will do more." Ara said in a deadly voice. All Zeref did was laugh and get up to whistle. Acnologia who had been staying aloft took a deep breath. "No!" Ara screamed. A great dark ball of dark energy grew from the great dragon's mouth. Soon all the people on the island knew they would possibly not survive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragoness doesn't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 6**

Ara was horrified when she saw Acnologia about to unleash a roar. "Why would you do this?!" she screamed as she blasted off to fight the great black dragon. "Ara! Come back!" Master Makarov screamed at her. "I'm sorry Master! Get the people off the island! Make Gray stay alive. I'll see you soon! ' she said from far away. But what hit the guild in the heart was what drifted on the wind to them. "I'm sorry. I love you all!" was a sentence that drifted to them. From where Ara was flying to her possible death she heard a cry of pain. She tried to ignore the person calling her name but couldn't.

She turned her head slightly and saw Gray perfectly fine being held back by Laxus and Natsu. Ara just turned back and yelled at the top of her lungs "This is for my brother you bastard!" With that said she flew as fast as she could into the side of Acnologia. Ara saw the ball of light disappear. She kept hitting the dragon as she saw the Fairy Tail boat sail towards land. Just as she was about to hit the beast again she was hit with a giant paw. When she landed she was against a cliff with first master Mavis there. She gained her strength and yelled, "I May Die But Fairy Tail Will Live On!" Just as she said the last word Acnologia unleashed a massive roar. "I love you Fairy Tail Thank you!" is the last thing Mavis heard from Ara the dragon slayer.

* * *  
Gray had awoken when Wendy healed his stab wound. He then saw utter chaos with everyone looking to the sky. Gray was horrified. He saw a great black dragon preparing a roar and his sister about to attack it. Natsu and Laxus had to hold him back. They had to drag him to the boat while his sister repeatedly attacked Acnologia. Then with a massive swoop she was gone and then he roared a terrible roar. From the boat they heard a pain filled scream then nothing. The whole island was gone in one strong blast. The people on the boat saw no more island of any kind. The people cried and stayed silent till they got back to the guild. They had a rough night ahead of them.

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I love that everyone really likes it. Make sure to review and have fun in life!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragoness doesn't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 7**

"I know it has been seven years but we have gotten a message. It is from Sabertooth. They say they have found a lead." Master Makarov said sadly. Every person in the guild took Ara's death differently. Some cried, some were angry, and some even thought she was still alive. Many continued to search for the island. Fairy Tail is friends with Sabertooth too.

When they were about to leave for Sabertooth someone appeared."Hello Fairy tail. I am the first master Mavis. I have a surprise for you all. Especially Gray." mavis said happily. Gray stood from the stool he was sitting on depressed by the day. "What do you want? I want to be alone." He said sadly."Oh you will like this so stay a few days. Makarov bring two strong men from the guild." she said happily whle floating out. "Laxus and Natsu lets help the first. I don't know what she is doing." Makarov said while walking out. They left while everyone went back to their business.

Makarov followed Mavis as she walked to a boat. He had a feeling of where she was bringing them but didn't want to ask. " Hey first, why are we going to where the island was? I don't want to see the destruction again." said Natsu out of the blue. Laxus inhaled deeply and said "Hey why is she smiling?" Mavis just continued to smile and then said," Just stay quiet and follow me it isn't long now." The three men just sighed and followed.

Mavis brought the boat to the middle of the water. "First we don't want to be here." Natsu said shakily. "Oh you will want to be soon. I want this kept safe." Mavis said softly. Soon the place where nothing had showed turned into an island with a lusicious tree in the middle. "Oh Mavis what have you done?" Master said worried. "I helped save a person who loved Fairy Tail so much, from death. The last thing she said was a taunt. She said, I may die but Fairy Tail will live on. Then she said, I love you fairy Tail. Thank-you. She loved this guild so I helped." explained Mavis. She stepped off the boat and waited for the others to scramble off. Mavis took a deep breathe and then said "Ok I am going to bring you to where the great Fallen Fairy is." They all sighed and follow Mavis. Further in the forest she turned to a hut and walked in to it. The three men followed the first in to the hut. She was sitting next to an unconcious Ara Fulbuster, the Fallen Fairy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragoness doesn't own fairy tail Just Ara**

Chapter 8:

Laxus saw his best friend unconcious and was astonished. She seemed so frail and small. She also looked older and fuller in all the right places. Laxus had always had a crush on her when they were little. He went and watched as she continued to say, "No. I don't want to hurt anyone!" Laxus then said, "Why is she like this?" in a ner whisper. Mavis just smiled and said, "I made it so she aged seven years. i knew after fighting Acnologia she would think she was dead. She needs you guys. I'll wake her up when we get to Magnolia."  
Natsu and Makarov looked like they were about to cry. "Eh let's get her to the guild. I want to talk to her about something. " said Laxus quickly. The others just smirked at him and had evil thoughts in mind. Laxus just sighed and picked Ara up. "Ok let's go Gray needs to see her befre he drinks himself to death." They then walk back up to the boat to Magnolia.

Once the four of them stood outside of the guild Mavis did her thing. She placed her slender hand on top of Ara's head and said "AWAKEN!" Ara jerked away from the boys in surprise. "AHHH! Where am I? Where's Starla and the dragon?" Ara said stood quickly and said," Ara Calm Down! Acnologia is gone he got away seven years ago. Right now you need to go to Gray. He is inbad shape." Ara just breathed in and out a couple of times. "Mavis is it over? The lacrima? I don't want that to happen again!" she said shakily. "Ara it is not over. The take over willhappen again. But we will prevent you from hurting anyone again. I know you didn't mean to do it on the island. They hurt Gray and you lost to your anger." said Mavis to Ara.

Then the guild doors burst open with a man flying out. "Don't talk about my sister! You don't get to especiallt not today!"said someone in the guild hall. The blonde teen who was thrown out said," She wasn't even able to kill a dragon. How could you call her a dragon slayer?" Master Makarov walked up to the teen and said, " Sting are you talking of the Fallen Fairy badly?" The man known as Sting looked scared out of his mind. Then, Gray stepped out of the guild with a face of fury. "Sting! Don't you ever talk about her like that again!" he yelled walking towards Sting. "Gray Fullbuster youstop this at once! The First has something for you." Makarov said. Gray turned to Mavis and said "unless you can bring back Ara I don't want it." Ara had had enough and said, "Gray enough. I don't like you like this. I didn't save Fairy Tail for you to turn into this." At that Gray turned to Ara and said, " It's not you. You died. We saw the blast and heared the scream. We all even saw you get hit in to the cliff.""Gray it's me. Mavis saved me with Fairy Sphere. And she made me the same age as you."" If it's really you tell me what i said before you left to fight Acnologia." " You asked me to help you. You were stabbed n the back and i went into hafling mode." Gray had a sharp intake of breath and ran to hug Ara. Gray just hugged her tightly and said, " I missed you so much. When I saw you leave to fight I broke." "Gray it is alright I'm here." she said while holding him tightly.

 **Hey i don't know how much longer i can go with writing this stuff. I am getting a lot of writes block. But thank you for reading this ad make sure to comment ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragoness doesn't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 9 ENJOY!**

Gray held onto Ara for what felt hours. Makarov finally said, "Gray she fell asleep and she needs to say hi to everyone else." "Oh Ok. She can stay with me for now. I'll see you tomorrow." said Gray while walking away. As he walked he questioned how his sister was now in his arms after being dead for seven years. Then he realized that he didn't care how it had happened. He was just happy it did.

He went to his apartment and set his sister on his bed. Then he left the room and headed for the living room to sleep on the couch. The last thing he thought before going into unconsciousness was, "I am so happy she is back."

The next morning Ara awoke to be staring at a strange ceiling in a place unlike her bedroom. She started to get out of the bed when she was hit with the realization of where she was. She looked around the room she was in and saw a door most likely leading to the living room and walked towards it. She walked out and went to the silent room to find her brother pased out on the couch looking drunk as a skunk but wasn't. Ara then just wanted to eat something and was going to wake him up later.

Ara walked to the kitchen and opened the refridgerator looking for food. She found the food and started to make breakfast. While in the living room Gray was just awakening to find the scent of bacon, pancakes, and eggs heavy in the air. He walked toward the scents to find his sister, which he took in yesterday, was making a large breakfast. "Ara did you make all of this?" Gray said slightly worried. "Yeah why not? We were both hungry?" "Ok then well just let me do the cooking you are my guest." At this Ara chuckled and said "Gray I am your sister not your guest. Get that straight now ok?" Gray just nods and continues to eat his food.  
They had a very interesting day ahead of them.


	10. AN

**Hey this is Dragoness here. I am having some writers block. If you have any ideas please PM me right away. I am always free to talk but after school. I hope you all understand. Thank you guys again. I love you all!  
Dragon out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey my readers. I am trying my best to start writing some more. I have been having writers block a lot. My friends have been trying to help me and some new OCs might appear in the story. Thanks to all of my readers and remember to comment and follow the story.  
Dragoness doesn't own Fairy Tail or any songs used. Kiki isn't owned by Dragoness.**

 **Chapter 10 (enjoy!)**

Gray Pov:

After breakfast we left my house and started to walk to Fairy Tail. As we walked a comfortable silence overcame us. Then i decided to say. "Please don't leave again. I don't think Fairy Tail can take that again." She seemed surprised but smiled lightly and said, "I will always have to leave one way or another Gray. It is only a matter of time till i have to take a job." I analyzed what she was saying then spoke, " I don't think you understand. I meant forever. We wouldn't be able to take that." I watched as she contemplated this and heard her voice. "I understand perfectly Gray. And i promise to try and not disappear on FT again. Last time was by accident and i was intent on dying for sure." I was very shocked at this. After she said that we fell silent again. As i was about to speak she beat me to it with this, "Thank you Gray. For everything you have done." I was slightly confused but spoke still," What have i done that is good Ara? I have caused you pain and you almost died to protect the guild." She smiled softly and said, "You protected my honor and memory of my death when Stung or whatever his name is made fun of me. You tried to preserve the memory of me as a savior but i'm not. I didn't do anything good."

When i heard her say that I was shocked very much. She had saved a lot of important people when she fought the great dragon. How could she think so little of herself?. "How can you say that sis? You saved us on Tenruo( Sorry i don't know if i spelled that right. If i didn't i am very sorry.) when you didn't have to! You protected me when i was stabbed in the back... literally! Don't say that shit ok!" I saw her flinch a little when i started to yell and i stopped. She didn't deserve that. As i was about to apoligize we reach our destination and stopped at the door. The look of pure awe on her face was amazing. She broke out in a huge smile and ran in throught the doors. I lost sight of her after that.

Ara's Pov:

As we reached Fairy Tail I couldn't contain my happiness. I ran in to the building not even waiting for Gray. As i ran through the doors i was greated by a somber guild where everyone was sad. _'Where is the boisterous guild i left behind? Why isn't Cana drinking and Natsu lighting something on fire? Where is Lisanna? Isn't she supposed to make the building sparkle. And Lucy I heard she was the Light of Fairy Tail?'_ All of these thoughts ran through my head at once. I did the only thing a reasonable Fairy Tail mage would do... I yelled at the top of my lungs. "HEY! WHY ISN'T ANYBODY PARTYING?!" As the first words left my mouth every head in the building turned to look at me and their eyes went wide as saucers. I just looked at the like i usually do with a look of boredom. At the side of the building I saw Laxus and his team in a corner. I also say four more dragon slayers spread around the room. Then someone finally decided to speak up, finally recovering from their shock. 'Ara!? Is that you?" As I nod my head slowly i am glomped very harshly and pushed to the floor in surprise. I look at who hugged me and i see a head of white hair at my waist. As i chuckle i say, "Mira it is alright. I am here don't worry." I start to here cries of joy from the family i almost died for. I smile sadly and hug Mira back tightly and deliver her to Freed who had suddenly appeared in front of us. As i stand up i am bombarded by so many questions and hugs. Then I hear Master's booming voice say, " Ok Brats leave her alone. She has done a lot and missed you all dearly but this is a reason to party not cry. Now LETS PARTY!" As he says that fists go into the air and whoops of joy do to. Suddenly in less than a second Fairy Tail turned back into the guild i remembered as a child.

I start to walk over to the bar but out of the corner oof my eye i see a cloked figure racing around in the shadows. I take a bit of my ice and throw it at it. I hear a girlish scream as it came in contact and knew i had hit her square in the chest. I start to head torwards the girl, through the now silent guild. When i get to her she is in a corner and looks rather vicious and feral. When no one speaks to her i decide to speak instead, "Who are you and what do you want? I saw you steal a job and something from the bar!" As my voice turns cold and cold i see her whimper a little and i calm down. In a small voice she decided to speak to us. "I just needed some food and a job. I am sorry please don't hurt me." When she says this i am very surprised and had a few flash backs from my torture days. "It will be alright, now what is your name?" I try to say this in as soft a voice as i can to not frighten her. After a few seconds i take another look at the girl in front of me. She was a busty girl of about my age and height. She had blonde hair that was in two long pig tails on the sides of her head. She was covered in dirt and mud possibly from the last rain. The girl also didn't have any shoes on, only a large dark cloak. After i was done examining her she finally spoke, " My name is Kiki. I am very sorry for stealing. I would have liked to return everything but that is impossible." I quirked an eyebrow at this. "And why not?" "I have been doing this for seven years i am afraid. Only taking what i needed and nothing else." To say i was shocked was an understatement. It was out of this world. Mavis! How in all of Fiore did this woman steal every thing that she did for so long?

I turned a questionable eye to Makarov and saw him get a bit squimish. The look on his face said he would talk later for sure. With a sigh i turn back to the girl and pull her up, breaking the ice on her body as well. I take a glare and look at the surrounding people and they go back to partying like they were before the incedent. The only people around the girl is Team Natsu, Master, Mira and I. I finally turn back to her and sigh, "Ok Kiki, I need you to listen. I need the things you stole today. And i mean everything ok? You won't be in trouble at all. I promise." At this she is a little weary but does as i said. She then brought out multiple items of food, a few peices peices of gold and multiple bottles of vodka. As she did this I saw multiple scars on her arms and wrists and knew they were self inflicted. "Thank you Kiki now do you use any magic at all?" When i say this her eyes light up and she nods vigorously. At this i knew she must love her magic dearly. "Well can you show me please?" When i say this she simply puts her arm out and motions for me to touch her arm. As i do i feel my hair start to fly forward torwards the ceiling with static. I giggle as i realize she must be a lightning mage. "Kiki this is amazing! Do you want to join Fairy Tail?! Please!" As i squeal and say this her eyes start to cloud with fright and curiousity. As if she wants to but is scared of something. "It will be alright. You stole to survive. I understand perfectly. So please." I plead with her with my best puppy eyes on my face. I see her nod slowly as if uncertain.

When she does this i squeal and almost suffocate her with my chest. I let go ofher when Gray pointed out that she was turning purple. When she is better we go over to the bar and wait for Mira. When she gets there i speak to her. "Mira! Kiki wants to join the guld. Can you get the stamp?" As she gets the stamp she asks what color she wants. Kiki then answers hesitantly, " Sky blue please..." After Mira gives her the stamp i squeal and twirl around happily. _'This is going to be so fun!'_ is all i can think now.


	12. Chapter 11

**Dragoness doesn't own Fairy Tail. Though she wishes she did she unfortunately doesn't. I wish you all a good day or night depending on where you are located. Oh, but before dragoness starts to write. She wants to make a shout out to a person who makes her want to continue writing. Guardian of Light Lightus. You have made this all possible and kept me from wanting to stop. Thank you. Remember to review and comment. If you have any questions please PM me. Dragoness out!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Author's Pov**

It had been a few days since Ara found the cloaked stranger in the back of the hall. Everyone in the guild was very happy for the two new members of the guild. Ara had settled back into a routine of a sort after finding Kiki. Unfortunately Laxus still had not talked to Ara yet. He had to be sent on an important S-class mission by Makarov. Even after he had come back to the guild he now loved he wasn't able to talk to the multicolor haired beauty. Though today was a different story in all.

Laxus' Pov.

I was determined to finally do it today. I was going to tell my feelings to Ara. I have not been able to do so and i want to do it before someone steals her. I have known she was my mate since she first came to the guild all those years ago. Since she had walked into the guild doors looking ragged and gaunt I knew I loved her. Even when she said she was a dragon slayer it made the love grow by a tenfold. As i walked into the guild doors and was almost hit by a flying table i saw the beauty i was looking for. She was sitting in the corner of the guild talking to Gajeel and Wendy. At the sight of her laughing at what the Iron Dragon slayer said i was filled with a great dark rage. For the next few seconds i had no control of my actions. All I knew was that i had rushed over to the table and grabbed the iron dragon slayer by the shoulder. I threw him across the guild in a flash and let a ferocious growl to let him know to back off.

I heard a whimper from behind me. I slowly turned to see it was the small Air dragon slayer. She looked like she was trying to protect Ara but i don't know from what. She seemed to be looking at me with scared but determined eyes. Then i finally took a look across the guild and saw everyone had stopped what they were single person in the guild had their eyes directed at me souly. I heard someone shift and i turned to see Ara moving out from under the table i flipped. She had a black eye and a scratch on her face. I heard my dragon scream at me to comfort her but i couldn't.

I then had control over my body and limbs again. I try to walk towards her but I am pushed back by a force of pressure. I hit the wall and fall to my knees. When i look up i see the dragon slayers and team natsu in front of Ara. Then i hear her sweet voice say, "Guys it will be alright. He won't hurt me. It might have just been an instinct. Did you see his eyes?" With that said i'm confused. _What happened to my eyes?_ I think to myself silently. Apparently my confusion was shown on my face because Natsu piped up with an answer. "Your eyes turned dragonic when you attacked Gajeel." "Oh" Is all i can say then i start to think to myself. "I couldn't feel my body. It was like i had no control over it at all. All i know was that my dragon was going crazy for some weird reason. It was directed at him." I say while pointing to Gajeel.

Natsu looks like he was thinking for a second then he started to smirk. _Oh mavis what is he thinking?_ I think slightly frightened, but i would never say that to him. "Oh my Laxus really? You just had to decide Ara as your mate didn't you?" When he said that i was very shocked he knew. I hadn't told anybody. Before i even knew it, I had a frozen lance and a sword at my neck. _Oh No_ is all i can think at the moment

 **Thank you for reading this new chapter. I kmow the new character didn't show today but i promise she will and another person in the guild will be together. But it's up to you to choose who it is. Don't forget to Review and comment. Try to follow the story. And shoot me any Ideas if you have any. Dragoness Out! ^_^**


	13. AN 2

**Hey guys this is Dragoness. I have been really busy and haven't been able to think of a lot of things forthe story. I'm really sorry for all of those people who follow the story. If you have some ideas i would love to hear them all. Please do PM me or just leave a comment below. Again I'm sorry. I've been going through some things and have been just out of it. But enough with that. If you have suggestions please message me! (＾▽＾** **)**


End file.
